


德意志森林小童话

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 佩尔是一只长颈鹿，一只有点特殊的长颈鹿。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, Christoph Kramer/Manuel Neuer, Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger, Philipp Lahm/Per Mertesacker, Thomas Müller/Mesut Özil





	德意志森林小童话

**Author's Note:**

> 送给姬友旱地的生贺。
> 
> 碎碎念：通篇弱智鬼扯，毫无逻辑体系，人物都不怎么了解写崩了求别打我。时间仓促没查错字捂脸。我知道这是一个老掉牙的梗，不要嫌弃XD。
> 
> CP如下（均无差）：姥拉(1617)/波猪/花猴/穆厄/默新。
> 
> 涉及：佩尔·默特萨克（长颈鹿）、菲利普·拉姆（松鼠）、巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格（小猪）、卢卡斯·波多尔斯基（湖中精灵）、朱利安·德拉克斯勒（兔子）、贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯（小花）、克拉斯·亨特拉尔（猴子）、马茨·胡梅尔斯（狐狸）、梅苏特·厄齐尔（鱼）、托马斯·穆勒（猴子）、勒夫（树老头）。
> 
> 打酱油：曼努埃尔·诺伊尔、克里斯托夫·克拉默。

佩尔是一只长颈鹿，一只有点特殊的长颈鹿。

他的哥哥是一只胖胖的长颈鹿，他的弟弟是一只美美的长颈鹿，而通常，森林里的其他人都会用“高高的”这个词来形容他。当然了，“高”并不是这里想要强调的重点。佩尔的特殊之处在于他会跳舞而别的长颈鹿都不会。

知道这个秘密的人并不是很多，最先知道这件事的人，是森林中心的树老头勒夫。

有人说勒夫是一棵楠树，因为他知道很多很多古老的传说，就像一个有才华的诗人；也有人说勒夫是一棵榕树，因为勒夫的枝身可以遮住一大片夏季毒辣辣的阳光……勒夫的双脚在地下埋藏得太深，以至于没有任何一家老鼠可以说出他根系的全貌。所以至今没人可以断言出勒夫究竟是一棵什么树。

不过这并不影响树老头勒夫在大家心目中的地位，在这片美丽宁静的森林里，没有人不敬爱这个热心又神奇的树老头。人们在遇到无法解决的难题时，总会第一时间跑来请教他。只是往往在你向他求助之前，你需要做一件事情来哄他开心。嘿嘿，我们后面会提到的。

那么现在，我们跟随长颈鹿佩尔先生一天的行踪来认识一下他的朋友们吧！

佩尔每天醒过来都会先去湖边洗澡，路上他会遇见同去的小猪巴斯蒂安。

这一天的德意志森林日光正好，晨风和煦，早春初绽的花儿已落，炎热的仲夏正悄悄赶来。过了春困期的森林居民们正一点点活跃起来，就连害羞的小兔子朱利安也在沙地里跳来跳去，陪着自己的花爸爸一起玩耍。

佩尔和巴斯蒂安途径沙尔克的时候会去和小花贝尼打招呼，有时朱利安会陪在贝尼身边，更多的时候，还会有一只叫克拉斯的猴子叼着鱼在那里玩耍。佩尔曾经问过小松鼠菲利普：为什么一只猴子会喜欢吃鱼？当时抓着佩尔那条像马尾辫一样的尾巴，荡起了秋千的菲利普用着十分嫌弃的口吻说：“某只长颈鹿还喜欢跳舞呢！”从那之后，佩尔用这个思路作为根据，想通了许多他之前想弯脖子也想不出答案的问题。

佩尔觉得菲利普真是一只绝顶聪明的小松鼠。

“佩尔，你来得正好，我这里有包美味的花粉想要你帮我带给马茨。”贝尼说着想要把一个蓝白色的小包交给克拉斯，结果克拉斯跑了几步躲到一旁继续啃鱼去了。无奈之下，贝尼只好叫来了白胖白胖的朱利安，让他把花粉递给佩尔。佩尔在巴斯蒂安的帮助下接过了小包之后，甩了甩自己长长的脖子，大家都知道这是佩尔表示“包在我身上了”的意思。小猪用鼻子拱了拱朱利安又哼哼了两声，朱利安有点生气的跑开了，贝尼和佩尔一起笑起来：“确实是该减减肥了哈哈……”

打趣了一番之后，佩尔和巴斯蒂安朝着湖边的方向继续前进。克拉斯终于啃完了那条可怜的鱼，埋好鱼骨之后，他磨磨蹭蹭地凑到贝尼身边问：“好端端的，那干嘛要给那只坏狐狸花粉啦！”贝尼抬起了花叶挡住了自己的花蕊脸颊，刚才假装没听见自己说话的某只猴子是谁哦！现在又跑来问他，哼，自己乱想去吧！

克拉斯本来就有点红的脸这下子更红了。抓耳挠腮了几下，他把自己头上的新鲜花环摘下来戴到了贝尼的头上，然后没心没肺的露出了一个笑容。

蜜蜂路过时踩了踩贝尼的枝叶，克拉斯以为贝尼是要他靠过来，于是缩下了身子蹲在贝尼身边等他开口，远处草堆里的朱利安看着克拉斯乖乖的背影，笑得浑身的毛都在微颤。

贝尼对着克拉斯凑过来的耳朵大喊：“下次不许跟我耍你的猴！脾！气！知道了吗？”

克拉斯捂着耳朵倒地，一边痛苦的蜷缩一边连连点头。

贝尼满意的继续开口：“这还差不多。我给臭狐狸的不是花粉，是最新款的泻药。最近几天打算给朱利安减肥用的，顺便给狐狸一包。他最近不是卖烤肉串嘛，我送他一点佐料，看下次还有没有人敢去破多特买东西。”

克拉斯看着贝尼脸上深意的表情，他想着以后还是不要得罪贝尼比较好。

由于沙尔克和多特蒙德的距离很近，所以很快的，佩尔和巴斯蒂安就完成了贝尼拜托他们的事情。收到了蓝白色小包的狐狸马茨果然很尴尬，能在精明的狐狸先生脸上看到这样略显滑稽的表情，佩尔和巴斯蒂安表示这个差事蛮有趣的，两人婉拒了马茨热情的肉串邀请，继续溜达着走向科隆那边的湖。

临时当了一次快递员的佩尔和巴斯蒂安虽然不知道那包花粉其实是泻药，但也猜出了七八分。而超出贝尼意料的是，狐狸马茨先生并没有把花粉撒在出售的肉串里，而是自己吃掉了。原因是这样的：马茨认为贝尼送来的花粉问题很大，所以他决定撒在自己的午饭里试吃一下。如果安全并且的确可口，那么他再加进肉串里。事后不停拉肚子的马茨总是忍不住在想：我真是太机智了！

“看见托马斯了吗？”巴斯蒂安打着哈欠问。

佩尔甩了甩尾巴说：“看见了，手里拿着四个桃子还在喋喋不休。”

“上次居然还有人去问树老头怎么区分托马斯和克拉斯，我听说了之后笑了半天。”

佩尔也笑露了牙齿，不用看也知道是绿色的。“树老头是怎么回答的？”

“勒夫这样说的：首先，两只猴子的活动范围不同，一只在沙地围着花转，一只在湖边围着鱼转。沙地的是克拉斯，湖边的是托马斯。”

佩尔晃了几下腿说：“还挺押韵。”

巴斯蒂安加快了速度，他想赶在他能看见托马斯之前说完：“其次，克拉斯的头上总会带着新鲜的花环，以此作为他心系贝尼的证明。而托马斯，没有花环的印象分加分项也就算了，还经常邋里邋遢的。再次，克拉斯的毛色比托马斯的要深沉许多，这使得克拉斯看起来要比托马斯沉稳得多，姑且先不论托马斯本身看起来就很不正经。最后，勒夫说了最关键的一点”

佩尔竖起了自己头上那对圆萌的耳朵，认真的神情让人觉得好像这样做真的能听得更清楚一样。

“他说托马斯的嘴比克拉斯的大很多”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我举双腿同意”

急匆匆跑来的托马斯给了他们一人一个桃子：“你们说什么呢？看起来很好玩的样子，也给我讲讲呗！”菲利普从托马斯干瘦的肩膀上跳下来，迅速跑到了佩尔的背上，准备开始享受今天的日光浴。

巴斯蒂安抬起头望着佩尔说：“我们在说朱利安又变胖了，对吧佩尔。”虽然这样并没有什么卵用，但巴斯蒂安就是控制不住自己说话时要看向别人的脸的这个习惯。

佩尔：“嗯嗯，巴斯蒂说得对。”

托马斯蹦蹦颠颠的按照来的路线往回跑：“快走吧！你们今天来晚了，卢卡斯和梅苏特有点担心。你们干嘛去了？”

“贝尼拜托我们去给马茨送点东西”佩尔看着自己背上的菲利普，语气柔和地说。

托马斯咬着桃子说：“是毒药还是炸药啊？”

巴斯蒂安看了一眼满脸痴汉相傻笑的佩尔，转过头来对着麻烦精托马斯说：“据说是……美味的花粉”。

托马斯听了之后哈哈大笑，嘴里念叨着什么下次他也去跟贝尼要点花粉逗梅苏特开心。

巴斯蒂安只想快点见到卢卡斯，他真是受不了身边这两个痴汉了。

科隆依然美得像个仙境。翠绿的山峦，若隐若现的薄雾，交错的碎石小路，蜿蜒流淌过的清澈湖水……巴斯蒂安第一次在这里见到卢卡斯的时候就知道他一定是造物主赐予这片土地的精灵。卢卡斯的眼睛特别蓝，不同于宝石的璀璨，而是像远处雪峰上天池中才有的纯净光辉。这光辉不冰冷更不世俗，如果用一个词来形容，巴斯蒂安会选用希冀这个词，既温暖又明亮的希冀。这说起来其实挺可笑的，巴斯蒂安从来没离开过这片森林，更没亲眼见过什么雪海山麓，但在那一瞬间，他就是毫无道理的想到了这种他从未见过的、描述不清的事物。

卢卡斯是波尔蒂的王子，波尔蒂是生活在科隆湖中的精灵一族。就像小鱼梅苏特无法离开水生存一样，卢卡斯也无法离开科隆的这座湖。话虽这样说，巴斯蒂安等人从来没见过除了卢卡斯之外的波尔蒂人。巴斯蒂安最开始的时候还会想：是不是波尔蒂人的眼睛都像卢卡斯这样明亮又美丽。但是后来即使他没见过其他的波尔蒂人，他也不再被这个问题困扰了。因为他发现在佩尔的眼里，菲利普美得比精灵还精灵；至于托马斯，梅苏特在他眼里美丽得连上帝见了都要羞愧。

卢卡斯就是卢卡斯，这个世界上可以有第二位波尔蒂王子，但卢卡斯只有一个。

并且属于他巴斯蒂安。

想到这里的小猪情不自禁地吹起了一个鼻涕泡，被眼疾手快的托马斯毫不留情地戳破。

湖里的梅苏特瞪着大眼睛，小嘴笑起来看得托马斯心里甜甜的。

小猪的心里很不平衡，凭什么我吹的泡泡就会被毁掉，而梅苏特吹的泡泡就能把托马斯看得直流口水。

波尔蒂飘在湖面上，目光跳过湖边的佩尔·每天都会喝水困难·长颈鹿先生直接看向跟托马斯打闹的巴斯蒂安，笑出了眼角的褶子。

巴斯蒂安的眼角一直都注意着湖里呢！下次树老头勒夫再对他说“精灵是不会老的”这句话的时候，他一定要反驳到底！

托马斯很羡慕卢卡斯可以一直生活在湖里，他也很羡慕佩尔可以因为脖子很长的缘故时而走进湖里玩耍，而他却只能在岸边看着，一边蹭着想要尽可能的接近，一边又要小心不让自己掉进河里。他觉得巴斯蒂安那种笨笨的小猪，只要看着卢卡斯就会神游天外，根本不会想这些有深度的问题，所以他戳破了一只猪的白日梦，哦不，是白日泡泡。

一天很快就在玩耍中过去了，黄昏时分大家道了别，约好明天一起玩新的游戏。

一切都和往常一样，可是第二天，卢卡斯和梅苏特却生病了。

佩尔一开始还很奇怪，他远远看见托马斯的时候，托马斯并没有像往常一样跑来迎接他和巴斯蒂安，整个人像是僵在那里了一样。反而是菲利普罕见地拼命跑向他们，佩尔知道这是出事了。他跟巴斯蒂安快速赶到湖边，托马斯不知所措的站在那里。失神的托马斯嘴里不停地念着，梅苏特你醒醒，睁开眼看看我啊……

梅苏特闭上了他那双在这个世界上最萌的大眼睛沉在了湖底，日光透过清澄的湖水照在它的身上都没能唤醒它。巴斯蒂安强压下心底的慌乱，朝着湖面喊卢卡斯，声音发颤到佩尔听起来都害怕。令众人更加害怕的是，没有任何影身从湖里跃出亦没有任何熟悉的声音回复巴斯蒂安的喊叫。

“我怕你和巴斯蒂来了见不到我们着急，所以和托马斯一直在这里等你们。梅苏特看起来像是病了，之前还会睁开眼看我们几下，现在应该是昏过去了。巴斯蒂你先不要乱想，卢卡斯可能也是一样的状况。我们先去找树老头问一下好吗？”菲利普跳到巴斯蒂的头上摸了摸说。

“菲利普说得对，我们快去森林中心找树老头勒夫吧！”佩尔担心地跺了跺他的大长腿。

“那我们快赶过去吧！”托马斯像是回过神来了，大叫着说。

菲利普重新跑回托马斯的肩头：“这样，佩尔你行动不是很方便，不如在这里留守一下，托马斯和巴斯蒂也能更安心一些。我们三个这就去找勒夫。”

佩尔甩了甩脖子表示同意，三个人飞速往森林深处跑去。

“勒夫勒夫，不好了，梅苏特和卢卡斯出事了！”托马斯急的哇哇乱叫，围着树老头跑来跑去。菲利普和巴斯蒂安已经开始清理树洞了。

是的，你们还记得最开始的时候，我们说过“在你向勒夫求助之前，你需要做一件事情来哄他开心”吗？菲利普和巴斯蒂安就是在做这件事情：帮助勒夫清除他的两个树洞里的污垢，并把这些污垢填进勒夫的浅根域。

森林里的居民私下里都议论说勒夫的两个树洞深不见底，谁也不知道最后通向哪里。人们只要帮他清除表面的污垢就可以了，而这些污垢大概就是勒夫的养料。虽然人们无比敬爱勒夫，但不得不说，当人们这样去想了之后，他们觉得有些尴尬。

巴斯蒂安把这些转述给卢卡斯的时候，卢卡斯说：“这就好比人类挖出自己的鼻屎然后吃掉”。虽然巴斯蒂安他们并不懂这句话的含义，但是从卢卡斯的表情来看，巴斯蒂安他们猜想：这并不是一件可以摆在动物大会上去说的事情。

“咳咳……托马斯你不要急，我知道我知道。”勒夫捋了捋自己的粗重的枝条，应该是在整理自己的仪容。

托马斯爬上了树杈：“树老头，这都什么时候了，你还想着臭美！”说完不满地挠了两下勒夫身上粗糙的树皮。

“停停停！不要抓我的痒痒！托马斯你要我说多少次，就不能跟人家克拉斯学学，稳重一点嘛！看看菲利普多懂事，你什么时候才能长大。”

“勒夫先生，您不要理托马斯了，快告诉我们怎样才能让卢卡斯和梅苏特醒过来吧！”累了一身汗的巴斯蒂安着急的说。

“一群新来的人类在上游不小心污染了水源，所以湖中的卢卡斯和梅苏特才生了病。我已经想办法去阻止那些愚蠢的人类了，梅苏特应该过几天就会好起来。但是卢卡斯有点特殊，精灵的体质是我们这些凡物所无能为力的。”

“那怎么办？树老头你再想想办法吧！我们知道你是这个森林里最有智慧的老者了，如果连您都没有办法，那卢卡斯他……”菲利普看着眼里噙着泪花的巴斯蒂安，不忍心再说下去了。

“如果还有其他的波尔蒂精灵活在这个世界上，卢卡斯可以通过同族的治疗好起来。可是如今波尔蒂一族只剩下他一个精灵了……”

巴斯蒂安摇头说：“怎么会这样的？不可能，我不信……”就连最后一丝理智也无法维持住了，眼泪汹涌而出。

巴斯蒂安不敢想象卢卡斯一个人生活了多久，是几年还是几十年几百年；他难以想象卢卡斯那样明亮的蓝眼睛里藏匿了多少他不知道的孤单；他无法想象他的卢卡斯就这样沉睡下去，远离他，远离美丽的科隆仙境，从此这世间再也没有友好、和善又快乐的波尔蒂精灵。

托马斯也跟着菲利普上前抱住了巴斯蒂安，昨天还在一起玩耍的伙伴，怎么今天就变成了这样？如果这是谁写的故事，托马斯真想用桃子砸死这个作者。

“小巴斯蒂，你先别哭呀！我的话还没说完呢！”勒夫担忧的看着眼前哭成一团的几个孩子，垂下的树枝安抚了他们小小的后背。

三双水灵灵的眼睛充满希望的看向树老头，勒夫露出慈祥的笑容继续说：“虽然精灵同族治疗的办法行不通了，但是你们还有一个办法的……”

“什么办法？什么办法？真是的，老头你不早说，都把我们吓哭了！”托马斯又窜到了树老头的身上。

“四天后是春夏交接的月圆之夜，在这天晚上你们之中要有一个人，跑到跟森林公立天文塔一样高的地方，对着皎洁的满月，真诚的祈祷。月亮升至夜空中最高位置的时刻，就有机会召唤出小仙女。”

三人齐声：“小仙女？”

“没错，小仙女是一个任性的神灵，她的样貌虽然看起来有些……惊世骇俗，但是如果你们能说动她，就可以让她救醒卢卡斯了。”

“她真的有办法救醒卢卡斯吗？”托马斯将信将疑的问。

“这个嘛，我也不是很确定。不过传说中她无所不能，就是性格有些怪。”

巴斯蒂安这时开口说：“我们可以让克拉斯爬树，让他去求小仙女。”

托马斯生气了：“为什么不是我去！我可以让你们依靠的好不好！相信我啦！！！”

还没等巴斯蒂安反驳，勒夫开口：“不可以，这个仪式的过程不允许爬树，只能依靠你们自己到达那个高度，才能见到她。”

思索了一会儿之后，菲利普放下因为紧张一直在啃的小爪子说：“其实只要有人能爬到佩尔的头顶站起来，我们就可以达到天文塔的高度了。”

托马斯拍了拍自己圆圆的小脑瓜说：“对哦！我爬上佩尔的头不就好了！”

巴斯蒂安翻了个白眼：“你要压死佩尔啊！”

托马斯这才反应过来，撇了撇嘴不再说话。

菲利普摇了摇软蓬蓬的大尾巴继续说自己的想法：“身体太大的虽然高但却不可行，这样算下来符合我们需要的，就只有朱利安和我了。但是朱利安最近实在是太胖了，减肥也来不及了，所以只能我爬上佩尔的头了。”

巴斯蒂安点了点头：“这样比较合理，如果是你的话，佩尔也会很愿意的。”

托马斯发现菲利普的小小的面颊红得快赶上他了。

“好了孩子们，去准备一下吧，我要睡个下午觉了。菲利普你要记住，祈祷的过程就像是许愿，你要用强烈的感情在心底为朋友做平安的祝祷，这样她才会被打动来见你。而在见到她之后，能否实现愿望，一切都要靠你自己了。”勒夫说完之后就沉沉的睡去了。

菲利普他们感谢了树老头之后，回到湖边去跟佩尔商量了这件事情，佩尔听完之后低下了头蹭了蹭菲利普，尽管动作做起来很麻烦也很难受，但是他就是忍不住想用这样的方式来表达他对菲利普的崇拜。

巴斯蒂安和托马斯表示，肉麻死了。

四天后，月圆之夜。

说实话，这是大伙儿第一次见到夜晚的科隆，到处都散发着淡淡的浅色荧光，圣洁到无论是谁都想在这里跪吻上帝仁爱的恩赐。醒来的梅苏特说科隆的夜晚，一年四季都有不落的月光花开满整个中游河淙，随处可见飞舞的萤火虫。一些吟游诗人路过这里，会忍不住写下动听的歌谣，然后传唱到这个大陆的各个角落。他当初就是在别处听到这样的诗歌，心动不已，游历很久才到达这里的。

托马斯想把那些吟游诗人抓过来挨个送一篮子桃子。

虽说夜晚的科隆是不怎么允许其他动物和人类停留的，但为了保险起见，菲利普还是决定在湖边呼唤小仙女。月亮越升越高，周围的繁星也渐渐黯淡了下去，小松鼠拉姆一点一点爬上长颈鹿佩尔的头，他不想揪疼了佩尔的毛或者是踩疼了佩尔的脖颈。他在佩尔的头顶调整了好几次姿势，终于小心翼翼的蹲在了一个合适的位置上。他能感觉到脚下的长颈鹿先生跟他一样紧张兮兮，他小声对佩尔说：“老伙计，好了哦，你可以放松啦！”

围在佩尔四周的托马斯他们，看到佩尔的身形微微晃动了几下，上面传来菲利普：“成功！”的声音，长出了一口气。

满月正空，夜风吹拂，小松鼠的毛也泛起了静谧的柔光。如果这时佩尔能看见自己头顶的菲利普，一定又会高兴地跳起舞来。巴斯蒂安看着月色中闭着眼睛一起认真祈祷的佩尔和菲利普，突然觉得他们一定能做成任何事情。

克拉斯对着自己小花盆里的贝尼说：“让你天天宠着朱利安，胖得根本上不去了吧！”

贝尼抬起在夜间垂下的头说：“兔子本来也不会爬长颈鹿的好嘛！”

克拉斯觉得自己有点懵，朱利安抱着怀里的胡萝卜继续吃吃吃。

月光突然大盛，小仙女从光芒中走出，强光退去，众人除了菲利普和佩尔都捂紧了胸口。佩尔是为了菲利普的安全强行控制住了自己，而菲利普则是表面平静内心尖叫。这小仙女的样貌还真是……惊世骇俗。

小仙女空灵的话语回荡在科隆上空：“你们有什么事情找我？快点说，我很忙的。”托马斯刚要说话就被巴斯蒂安捂住了嘴。他想说：你这么急，说话怎么还慢成这样！

菲利普鞠了一躬说：“小仙女，我们的朋友，波尔蒂精灵族的王子卢卡斯生病了，现在只有你能救他了，求求你帮帮卢卡斯吧！”

小仙女面无表情地说：“跟我没什么关系吧。”

菲利普见状心想不好，这个性格古怪的小仙女看来是不怎么想帮他们。他急中生智：“小仙女，您看卢卡斯一眼好不好！”

小仙女虽然还是面无表情，但不知怎么回事，大家不约而同地都感受到了一股浓浓的嫌弃。随着她朝着湖中挥了下衣袖的动作，卢卡斯沉睡着浮现在湖面上。如同菲利普料想的那般，见到卢卡斯英俊的面孔之后，小仙女果然答应了他们的请求。但是在她救醒卢卡斯之前，她跟在场的所有人索要了一样承诺，一样关于他们未来将要变成人类的承诺。

而我们聪明的小松鼠菲利普先生，跟小仙女争取了一个请求，他说如果您想要我们给您这样的承诺，那么请允许我们向您提出一个合情合理的请求：我们希望变成人类以后，我们依然还能时常聚在一起，成为好朋友。

故事的最后，小仙女答应了菲利普的请求救醒了卢卡斯。

所有人珍惜着在森林里的每一天，托马斯有时候会想，如果大家都变成人类了，那么他就可以跟梅苏特靠的很近很近啦！就像佩尔和菲利普那样。巴斯蒂安也会想着，这样一来卢卡斯就和他们一样会经历普通的生老病死，而不是一个人被困在时光里。而更让大家惊喜的是，科隆又孕育出了新的波尔蒂精灵，这个可爱的男孩子，大家叫他路易斯。

德意志森林，一个总会诞育美好之物并且充满了奇迹地方。

曼努合上厚厚的绘本，转头想跟靠在自己肩膀上的克里斯吐槽这个故事写得有多么扯淡，结果发现对方睡得连口水都流出来了。抱起克里斯回屋，曼努随手把绘本扔在了书房的桌子上。小仙女悄悄从窗外飞了进来，用魔法带走了这本泄密的硬皮书，顺便消除了所有读过这本书的人的记忆。小仙女依旧面无表情，因为看球多年，她练就了宠辱不惊的特殊技能。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 你们是不是好奇小仙女长什么样子啊……我给你们发图哦↓~  
> [点这里看小仙女](http://imglf6.nosdn0.126.net/img/UHpjWXA4UkhRNGRTeTVibk1yT2NxcjF2Nm00WGU2ajAyekxpeU45dW90dTJwREdON053OU9BPT0.jpg)  
>   
> 好吧……大约一个月之后，小仙女变成这样了↓  
> [点这里看后来的小仙女](http://imglf4.nosdn0.126.net/img/UHpjWXA4UkhRNGRTeTVibk1yT2NxbDBveXpDN1RjKyszNG5XNVV0TXk4OFYrRmZvY1hZTmRnPT0.jpg)  
>   
> （扶额）……也不知道是谁涂的，路过的时候吓坏我了。


End file.
